The Grangers
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Hugo and Jean Granger and their life after the fall of Voldemort. You will see Hermione, Ron, Hugo 2, Rose and the rest of the Weasleys and Potters. I am not JKR and make no money from fan fiction. What you recognize is hers and I try to stay to cannon
1. Chapter 1

Jean and Hugo Granger had no doubt that life had been difficult for their daughter, and no illusions about the danger she and her friends had been in.

When, just before she should have started her 7th year, she sat them down and explained they too were in danger, it was not a large surprise.

She had shared quite a bit about her life at Hogwarts, her friends and her fears of what Lord Voldemort, as the nutter called himself, would do to the non-magical world if he succeeded.

Hermione's great-grandfather had been just her age when he had gone off to fight in WWII; his platoon had liberated a Nazi death camp. The suffering he saw there never left his mind. He raised Jean's father to fight injustice and he, in turn, raised Jean to also.

In fact Jean and Hugo had met volunteering with OXFAM during their gap year. Sure they had been scared for their daughter but proud too. Many people see a problem and talk about it, not many do something, and their daughter certainly was a doer.

Her solution for the problem of their safety was a hard pill to swallow, but eventually they came to the conclusion that if it gave Hermione peace of mind they would agree.

"Awakening" in Australia had begun the long time of recovery for their family and many others. Ron Weasley, who Hermione would soon marry, fit in to their little dynamic at once.

He and Hermione spent many evenings at the Grangers and slowly the stories of the past 6 years were told. Jean cried at all they had endured and worried that they might not recover from the deep scars.

This is Jean and Hugo's story from after the defeat of Voldemort, their view of the magical world, their daughter and how two muggles became so loved by the magical community.

JHJHJHJH

They had only been home a week when Hermione introduced them to Ron, the good looking redhead was ill at ease at first. Jean could see by the way he looked at her daughter he was deeply in love, so was Hermione it seemed.

She could also see that behind their tightly maintained façade they were ready to fall apart. Muggles have called the condition many things, trench fever and post traumatic stress syndrome among other names. The children had it bad.

Hermione would never just sit anymore. She was constantly flitting up to gaze out of windows, her hand in her pocket, grasping her wand. Ron would react to the slightest noise. In fact that is how Jean got a new microwave.

The first incident happened when she had put a kettle of water to heat in the microwave, Ron and Hermione had just popped in from working all day cleaning his brother's shop. Jean was in the kitchen preparing a light tea, the water heating merrily away in the microwave when Ron came in, volunteering to carry the tea things to the living room for her.

She had not had time to reply when the microwave went off with a loud ding, Ron shoved her to one side, brandishing his wand and the microwave exploded in a shower of metal, plastic and water.

Hugo and Hermione rushed in, the later with her wand drawn. It took a while to calm everyone down and to shift through what had just happened.

Ron apologized over and over, insisted that he would clear and fix the mess and the next day sheepishly bought Jean a new microwave, with a much quieter bell.

Hjhjhjhjhj

One evening Ron broke down completely, after Hugo had asked how George, the brother he worked for, was doing with rebuilding his business.

It had taken a calming draft, which Hermione had made, to settle him. After he was tucked in to the guest bed Jean and Hugo sat their daughter down and asked her to arrange for them to see the physical damage done by the magical war.

So it was that a week later they were standing in awe in the middle of Diagon Alley. The place that had been bright and happy and fascinating on their shopping trips with Hermione was bleak and broken. Sure here and there you could see places coming back to life but it looked as if it would take a long time for it to recover.

Then they met Ron's family. They had lost their home and were living with Hermione's friend Harry Potter. The mum and dad had a haunted look as did the brother called George. Hugo, whose heart was as big as the ocean took one look and engulfed the dad, Arthur in a hug, Jean took Molly's hand and soon had her talking.

That began lifelong friendships. Soon Hugo could be found at gatherings with George, who, it was discovered as he came up from his grief, had the same wicked sense of humor that Hugo did.

Hjhjhjhj

Jean had seen it coming, Ron asking Hermione to marry him, so it was no surprise to her when he and Hugo disappeared for a while one day. That Ron chose to ask their little girl in front of them just endeared him to them even more.

Hermione and Ron firmly stated that they wanted to be wed before Hermione returned to school, that it was to be simple and magical.

So Jean happily began to plan with her daughter.

Hjhjhjhj

AN- This started as a one shot about Ron blowing up Jean's microwave, but then Jean and Hugo began talking to me.


	2. Not losing a daughter

Jean sat in the slightly uncomfortable chair crying softly, Hermione looked beautiful. It was the first Bridal shop they had visited and the second dress her little girl had tried on and it was definitely the one.

It was a softly draped Georgian style dress with a high waist, just under the bodice and short puffed cap sleeves. It showed Hermione's lithe figure to a treat.

The shop worked miracles and had it ready within the week, at home daddy's girl tried it on for him and a big strong man broke down in to happy tears.

Jean's mum had always worn a small worn ring of sapphires her mum had given her on her 16th birthday, Hugo had taken it and had it remade into a small pendent. The afternoon his baby showed him the dress he presented it to her with the words "Must have something blue!"

Jean chimed in with "And borrowed!" Slipping her own simple and elegant pearl bracelet on to her daughter's wrist.

Harry Potter had provided the something old, a small illustrated book of hours he had found in an antique book store. He had it carefully rebound and its soft lambskin cover was set off perfectly against the white of Hermione's dress.

When he had come over to give it to Hermione, two days before the wedding, Hugo and Jean had seen the real affection between their daughter and her friend.

Jean had long mourned the fact that they had not had another child, but he was the brother Hermione had found for herself.

Hermione had told them of Harry's early years and the mistreatment at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle, they expected to meet a young man bitter and standoffish. Instead they found a loving open individual who truly embraced their daughter as his sister. It was not long before he had a place in both of their hearts and a long warm friendship developed.

Hjhjhjhj

It was just a week before the wedding, at first Jean had felt bad about springing it on Molly as a surprise, then Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend, and Fleur Weasley, who was married to Ron and Ginny's brother Bill, had lunch with the Grangers. By the time they had finished describing the state Molly had worked herself in to over Bill and Fleur's wedding Jean had seen the wisdom of the way Hermione and Ron were doing things.

Turning 17 was a very big deal in the magical community and Hugo thought it was a sign of the close friend his daughter had in Ginny Weasley that she had readily suggested they have the wedding as a surprise at the end of her birthday dinner.

Neville Longbottom, a friend of Hermione's had come over the Saturday before the wedding; he and his grandmother were going to take Hugo and Jean to the wedding at the right time. Hermione had thought that her parents might be more comfortable if they experienced magical travel before the big day.

So that evening Hugo took his daughter's arm and Jean took Neville's and with a spin and a crushing sensation they found themselves in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wares in Diagon alley. Ron and his brother George were waiting. Jean looked a wee bit green and Hugo's stomach felt as though he had spun in place for an hour. Leading them inside the closed store, the two redheads sat them down in the back room and handed them good strong tea and chocolate biscuits. In no time they felt right as rain. Then Ron proudly showed them around the store, explaining the various products they sold.

Not wanting her parents to have to go through apparition again so soon, Hermione and Ron took them out to dinner in muggle London and then placed them in to a cab for the ride home.

That Sunday, Hermione came home to stay for the last time as a single girl. Hugo's opinion of Ron increased, yet again, when he left the three Grangers alone all of that Sunday. They slept late then had a leisurely breakfast. That afternoon they spent looking over family albums and remembering.

Monday morning the three had a beautiful drive to Tinworth, in Cornwall Wales. Bill and Fleur were hosting the hush hush wedding rehearsal at their home, Shell Cottage.

"_Bill and Fleur's cottage stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea, its walls embedded with shells and whitewashed..." __**J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

The Minister of Magic, the equivalent of the PM, would be performing the ceremony. Far from being made to feel as if they were unequal to this great man he made them welcome and expressed how happy he was to be doing this for the young couple.

The rehearsal was simple and to the point and after Fleur served a delicious meal overlooking the sea high on a cliff.

After the 5 hour drive home that evening Hugo found he had a hard time sleeping, Jean found him standing in their daughter's bedroom just watching Hermione sleep.

Ron showed up at 4 to pick up Hermione for Ginny's Party. Off they went and before Jean and Hugo knew it Neville was at their door with his formidable looking grandmother.


	3. The wedding

**AN - What do you get when you mix together 1 completely broken hard drive, 1 auto accident and the holidays? late updateing. Sorry! aHope the wait was worth it! Grandma**

Hugo looked around the yard of the quirky little house. Lights twinkled in the trees and a small marquee stood in the yard. Just moments before the decorations had been those of a coming of age birthday party, now soft yellows, browns and touches of orange were present.

Molly and Arthur Weasley looked a bit gob smacked, Ron and Hermione had just sprung the fact that this was their wedding day on them.

The guests had increased from those at the birthday party, but only slightly. The additional people were mostly his daughter's age, Hugo studied their faces and his heart melted. They wore the same look his precious Hermione did most of the time. The smiles were real, but the eyes showed wariness, sorrow and weariness. This was a generation forced to grow up too fast. When their largest worry should have been what pranks to play their 7th year they had been fighting an evil that threatened not only the magical world but the muggle world also.

Just last week, in the middle of the wedding planning, Hermione had turned to Jean and whispered a hope, a wish really, that this moment of joy would help their friends begin to put some of the sorrow aside, mark a new beginning, a renewal of the life they were supposed to have lived.

Harry Potter, their daughter's best friend, hurried out of the house. He was dressed in a in a dapped brown suit, a daisy at his button hole. He held out a similar butionerr to Hugo and helped him pin it on, then replaced the young man, Neville, who had been at Hugo's side introducing him to Hermione and Ron's friends.

Hugo was overwhelmed, not by the fact that his baby was marrying, he had been that and most likely would feel that again before the evening was over, but by how many people had told him of their, love and admiration for his daughter.

Ginny poked her head out of the back door and signaled to Hugo and Harry. Harry hurried off to heard the guests into the marquee and Hugo entered the Burrow. Inside the parlor he found his future son-in-law and Ron's brother George. Hugo risked crushing both of their butioneers and enveloped the stocky red head in a fatherly hug. Over the past weeks he had come to understand why this young man had stolen Hermione's heart. Ron already felt more like a son than a in-law. Letting go of Ron he turned and hugged George. George and he had hit it off immediately upon meeting, they shared a similar twisted sense of humor. George was acting as Ron's best man. At first Hugo had wondered why Harry had not filled that role, until he had time to observe the quiet way Ron had with his older brother who had lost so much in the war just past. Ron was a nurturer. George needed someone who needed him, so Ron had asked. George had become lighter, less grief stricken as he had helped with the wedding.

Jean called from the bottom of the stairs, she was dressed in a simple burnt orange summer dress and had a daisy corsage pinned to her shoulder. Ron smiled at his future mother-in-law, she had insisted she was wearing the color Ron had picked out for the wedding. The red head had wanted the shockingly bright orange of his favorite sports team but had decided that the more muted tone looked better with the brown suits and his family's red hair. All the men's ties matched Jean's dress to a treat.

Ron held out his arm to Jean and through the door to the garden they went, George following. Hugo could hear the music starting. Fleur, the first Weasley daughter-in-law, came down the stairs first, she was in a summer weight dress of the same orange, which looked wonderful with her long white/blonde hair. Her bouquet of white, orange and yellow daisies completed the outfit. She whispered, "Hermione is zust beautiful!" Smiled and was out the door.

Ginny Weasley, hermone's maid-of-honor, was next, in a rich butter dress similar to Fleurs's she carried the same style bouquet. Behind her came Hermione. Ginny stopped only long enough to kiss the bride softly on the cheek then she too was out the door.

Hugo knew he had just a moment before he and his girl were to supposed to be out that same door and down the aisle toward the future. He held her as he had all her life, words were not needed, this was the day he had hoped for and dreaded since she had been born.

Wiping away the one tear that threatened to roll down her cheek, he kissed that cheek and pulled down the veil.

The walk form the door and down the aisle went by in a blur, at the front then shook Ron's hand and was sitting next to Jean. The ceremony was not unlike that of the church of England's, except the golden circle that surrounded Hermione and Ron at the end.

Later Hugo sat with Arthur and watched the guests and the happy couple. Ron was minus the suit coat, and Hermione had removed the veil, just the barrette of daisies, that held her hair back was left. The plain gold band and her engagement ring, a square cut topaz, flanked by two pear shaped emeralds, glittered on her finger.

Among the guests was one, a beautiful girl, in a wheelchair. Her name was Lavender and Hugo knew that at one time she had been Hermione's romantic rival for Ron. That was why some of the guests were surprised when the bride, just before throwing the bouquet, plucked an orange rose from her middle and presented it to Lavender with a kiss on the cheek.

The lucky girl who caught the brides bouquet was a tall good looking black girl with long braided hair. George Weasley had caught the garter.

The guests departed just after 1 am, full to the bursting of wonderful deserts, prepared by the funny little creatcher called Kreacher, apparently a house elf. Hugo himself had eaten too many slices of the lightest, most delectable lemon meringue pie he had ever had!

Now it was time for Hermione and Ron to return to their flat in London. They had chosen not to have a honeymoon now, they had such a short time before she had to leave for that delayed 7th year of school. Ron worked with his brother George and Hugo had over heard George tell Ron that if he came in to the shop to work before Hermione left on the Hogwart's express he would hex him.


	4. Graduations and inventions

Hugo sipped his tea and smiled, he was sitting in his favorite chair, next to the fire. Hermione and Ron were snuggled together on the sofa and Jean was knitting, sitting in the chair on the other side of the fire.

It was Hermione's last night before her delayed 7th year at Hogwarts. The kids had come over for dinner and now his little family were doing what had become their habit, sharing their day and planning the future.

What had made him smile was the fact that Ron was gently stroking Hermione's hair as he talked. It was such a simple and loving gesture and Hugo doubted his son-in-law was even aware he was doing it. That boy would be a basket case within a week!

TGTGTGTGTG

He had been right, Ron was a mess and from Hermione's letters she wasn't much better. He and Jean had gently coerced Ron and Harry in to weekly dinners, tonight they were discussing the problems Hugo and Jean were having with a nosey neighbor. Their fire was connected to the floo network, but Ron and Harry preferred to apperate to and from the Grangers house. While the trees were in full leaf it had been no problem but the boys were now having to apperate 2 blocks away and walk to the house and the Grangers new next door neighbor seemed overly interested in why the boys never drove and what tube train they took to visit.

Hugo had been concerned, at first, that she was magical and out to harm Ron and Harry, a quick check by Ron's dad found she was not, just overly interested in everyone else's business.

Harry had a good suggestion, he volunteered to help Hugo add a garden room to the back of the house, somewhere for the magical people in their lives to apperate in and out of. The protection spells on their house could be modified for, as Ron explained, just that area. It would also help with the neighbor's curiosity about the owls that appeared at the Grangers, a special .entrance, just for the owls, could be hidden on the side away from her kitchen window.

Jean and he did a bit of snooping the next Friday evening when a brightly painted van pulled up, out stepped a tall gangly red head, dressed in a flamboyant suit. George Weasley knocked on Mrs. Stowe's door, it was too much fun to watch her look change from suspicion to amazement as he convinced her she had one an all expenses paid trip to south of France.

Harry had insisted that he pay for the trip, to get her out of the way as he and Ron planned on using a bit of magic while building the addition, and paying for the addition itself. Jean had consulted Hermione, who explained Harry's need to give to those he cared about, and the extent of the fortune he had inherited.

So, after Mrs. Stowe was safely on her vacation, Rona and Harry built a cozy little glass house on to the back. Their friend, Neville came by and planted the prettiest grape vines along the wall that faced the neighbor, it provided a complete shield from her prying eyes.

George Weasley started dropping by, he and Hugo wanted to develop a line of magical solutions to the appalling dental problem most magical people had. They both thought if they could get the children started early enough the next generations might keep their teeth well through their amazingly long lives.

Hugo Granger was the first muggle to have his name on a magical patent. He and George had come up with "Hugo's healthy teeth toffee". It was a lot nicer tasting that the flossing magical candy that had been available. It had Fluoride in it and magically cleaned your teeth. It was just the first of a line they introduced through George and Ron's store. Soon magical versions of muggle products were flying off the shelves and the next generation was well on it's way to good oral health.

Hugo and Jean saw a bit less of Ron after he and George opened a shop in Hogsmede. Ron ran the store on weekends and Hermione had permission to spend her weekends there. Once a month Ron and Harry would show up and apperate he and Jean to the little flat over the Scottish WWW store. Dinner with their daughter made up for the time they had lost with their son-in-law.

May arrived and the first anniversary of the battle was difficult. Molly broke down a bit, Arthur took time off and took her away for a quiet week.

Very soon it was time for Hermione and Ginny to return home, the boys were vibrating with anticipation the night before the train was to arrive. They had come to dinner and to stay the night, the next day Hugo, Jean, Harry and Ron motored to the station and picked up the girls.

The next Saturday there was a blow out graduation party at the burrow. George and his girlfriend Angie apperated us there, just before we left George presented Hugo with a shirt that read: "My daughter is a witch and I'm damn proud of it!"

Ron whisked Hermione away to Spain for their delayed honeymoon and then they settled in to their busy life. Ron was still working for George and had been made a partner, Hermione worked Monday through Friday crafting legislation to be put before the wizengot concerning magical being's rights. Tuesday and Thursday, after work she had classes at Oxford. Muggles may not know it, but of course people connected to the magical world do, but the major universities here and around the world all have a magical side. Hear in the UK, Oxford is the premiere magical law school.

Every other Saturday she had 9 hours of classes.

Hugo became fascinated with the game of quid ditch. Ginny, Ron's sister, had been recruited by a professional team and soon George had installed a wizard's wireless radio in the Granger's home. A simple spell made sure it caught every one of Ginny's games. Ron's dad had a bit of pull in the magical world and he arraigned for Hugo to see a game first hand. That was it! He never missed a game after that. The Minister of Magic backed legislation, crafted by Hermione, to allow muggle family members access to places like quidditch stadiums, diagon alley and Hogsmede. No longer did they have to have a magical person with them for access.

The years rolled by and soon Hermione was in her cap and gown, gradating from Oxford. George had married Angie, in fact all the Weasley children were married except for an older son and Ginny.

Jean and Hugo spent more and more time in Devon at the Burrow, one Sunday, driving through Ottery St. Catchpole they spied a smart little cottage for sale. London was getting too crowded and frankly, with the profits form Hugo's inventions, they need not work, so within a fortnight they had sold their London home and dental practice and began living more in the magical world than the muggle.

It was heaven! Fresh air, good friends, really more family than friends and all the little Weasley's that began popping up. The only dark spot was the miscarriages Hermione had suffered.

TGTGTGTGTG

After their early retirement Jean and Hugo upped their volunteer work at the orphanage that George and Ron had founded. The children all needed dental work, but often they were there just to read with them, help with homework or take some youngsters out for a treat.

Having guided Hermione through her first visit to Diagon alley to prepare for school, Jean and Hugo loved helping the 11 year olds get their school things. Also Jean's sense of style came in handy. More and more the younger generation of witches and wizards wanted to dress just like the muggles, so shopping trips to muggle stores became a specialty of hers.

Thus, without realizing the changes they were making, began the shift in attitude toward muggles.

Their involvement did not go unnoticed. The Weasley's, especially Ron and Hermione, were always good to sell papers and the fact that Hermione's muggle parents volunteered time, skill and money to help magical children, and asked nothing in return, made a good feel good piece.


	5. Teddy's letter

Hugo sat in the sunlit garden reading a letter Teddy Lupin had "written" from the world cup. (George had a prototype muggle type pen that worked like a quick quotes quill, he had given it to Teddy to try after he had complained that the adults were to busy to help him write a letter to 'Unkel' Hugo and Aunt Jean.)

Dear Uncle Hugo and Aunt Jean,

Uncle George is letting me use this cool pen! Now I can write to you whenever I want! I don't have to wait for an adult!

Well so far this is the bestest vacation I have ever had! (Hugo chuckled at this, after all Teddy was 4, not many vacations to compare to!)

Well after we waved goodbye to you from the big boat all of us went back to our rooms with the funny round windows, Grandpa Arthur says those are called port holes. (Arthur, Molly, Victorie, Teddy and Andromeda sailed aboard a magical only cruise to get to the world cup). The grownups gots rooms with big doors that have ball-cooneys on them but Grandma says Victorie and I is too little to go out there.

That night we all dressed up for dinner, I didn't like the dressing up part so much but the food was good, both my grandmas and Vic looked pretty and Grandpa said we were lucky lads to have three pretty ladies to 'scort. We gots to eat with the captain! Afterwards we got to go see where he drives the ship! It was so cool!

Grandpa tooked both of the Grandmas to a dance called a Ball that night. Vic cried cause she wanted a ball too, until Kreacher explained that Ball meant dance in big people talk. Kreacher made us hot coco and we had peanut butter sandwiches before he read us a book all about big ships, it had pictures and everything!

Everyday was fun! We gots to play in this thing called a pit, it had soft balls that you could crawl under and jump in to…Oh! Good news! Vic is a witch! This mean little boy tooked a pink ball she was playin' wif and she gots so mad and then his hands gots all fat and his nose changed to look just like a doggy's!

One day we gots to pretend we were pirates and we tied up the captain and demanded "booty"! We lets him go after he promised us ice cream and cookies!

We stayed in a hotel in New York for two whole nights! It was in this really really tall building. Muggles had a bunch of floors all to themselves and there was some for us magic people too. I gots to ride on a boat called a fairy, but there was no fairies on the boat, it's just a name. We got to see a statue of a big green lady that Vic's grandma and grandpa gave to the United States, (again Hugo chuckled, apparently the explanation of how France gave the statue of liberty to the us had not quite translated fully to Teddy).

When we go back Uncle Kingsley is going to go to a thing called a play with the grandparents, Kreacher says Vic, me and him gets to eat in our room and he is goin' to let us order!

We apperated across the US, it's big so we gots to stay a night in a city called Chicago and one night in one called Seattle, then we were at a place called Whitehorse. Kreacher, Vic, Grandma Andi and I stayed in a hotel for three nights with out Grandma and Grandpa 'cause grandpa had to go to work at the big camp. Uncle Bill stayed one night and Aunt Fleur gots to stay with us when Uncle Bill had to go to work with the goblins.

The camp is really neat! All the different peoples has different places called campsites!

Our family is all together. Aunt Ginny, Grandma and Grandpa is in a tent that looks just like a flag!

Vic and I know a secret! Uncle Harry told us this morning. Tonight he was going to ask Aunt Ginny to marry him! We gets to dress up, like they did for Uncle Neville's wedding, and walk down the aisle.

I even gets to help Uncle Harry ask! Uncle Harry asked if he could borrow my new Ginny chaser tonight. Aunt Hermione, when she gets here, is goin' to cause it to fly to Aunt Ginny and then a note was going to pop out of the end of the broom.

All the 'dults were trying to keep it a secret. Some nasty lady named Rita was trying to find out all about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. She's a "reports her". And not a very nice "reports her".

Remember when Aunt Luna's daddy had gotten mad after nasty ol Rita had wrote that Uncle Harry had a fair with Aunt Fleur. He said that witches like her made all "reports hers" look bad.

Uncle George said that Uncle Xeno was a nice "reports her"! I don't know what was so bad about a fair, but when Uncle Bill had read it he had turned purple and said a word that Kreacher said that I should never say.

'member Aunt Hermione tried to suit her, but could not, I don't know why. Aunt Angelina said it was because nasty ol Rita was slippery, like an eel. That had made Vic and me laugh!

Vic want's to fly some so I gots to go! I'll write and tell you all about tonight and what Aunt Ginny does when Uncle Harry asks her!

Love, Teddy


	6. The Quibbler

Jean was in her favorite chair reading the Special World Cup edition of the Quibbler. Xeno Lovegood was on a role again! This time it was about that nasty Rita Skeeter, apparently she had tried to stir up some muck at the world cup.

Rita Skeeter disgraces her profession again!

Xeno Lovegood, reporting form the World Cup

As you most likely know by now dear reader, Rita Skeeter has been detained by MOM for breaking international magical law.

This hack that dares call herself a reporter apparently only went to the world cup to continue her vile campaign against the Weasley family. (You will remember that it was Hermione Weasley that exposed her as an unregistered Animagus after the battle of Hogwarts.)

Her first attempt for a so called story was at the highly successful WWW marquee. I understand she was quickly escorted from the premises by Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mrs. Angela Weasley.

I have it from reliable sources that she next tried to harass Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley, apparently on or near Gringotts property. Goblins dislike rude nosy people harassing their employees almost as much as they dislike debtors.

Apparently this began a series of mysterious incidents that she had to be treated for, she was fined, immediately after the confrontation at Gringotts, for swimming in a cess pool. The Mediwitches were called to treat an nasal infestation of bat shaped boogies after she tried to get an interview with the UK team. The next incident saw her having to be rescued from an unexplained vulture attack, lastly she spent the night in detention for starting a food fight at Hannah Longbottom's food marquee. (AN - read my Harry and Ginny to get the full story).

I was a witness to her last infraction that happened the next day. International rules state that no member of the press can come near a players campsite, strong and strict security spells are in place for the players protection. Ms. Skeeter thought she could circumvent those rules in her beetle form.

Here is what I saw at the Weasley family Campsite. There were a group of us visiting this kind and generous family before attending a private dinner that night. Victoire Weasley, the lovely young daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, discovered a bug flying about. Concerned for the child's safety, Harry potter's faithful house elf removed the bug and attempted to throw it away. Somehow the bug came in contact with the wards around Ms. Ginny Weasley's tent. Suddenly loud noises and purple smoke filled the air. We, of course rushed to ensure the safety of or seeker to find Ms. Skeeter lying on the ground near the tent, several protection spells had slightly altered her appearance but her annoying screech as she attempted to make her case that she was the one wronged, identified her, leaving no doubt.

I say people like her should not be allowed to call themselves reporters!

Jean thought Xeno had done a remarkable job, even though he could not repeat exactly what had happened. (AN - read Teddy for the best version)

Hermione had written and let them know that she would lead the prosecution against Rita. The family should be back in two days, Jean and Hugo were looking forward to meeting them at South Hampton.

For now she thumbed past the reports on the players to read the article on Harry and Ginny's engagement. Hugo had already pulled out the picture of the willing UK team.


	7. New beginnings

Hugo stretched, attempting to ease the dull ache in his back. For the past week he had been helping Hermione and Ron move in to their new flat. the building next to WWW in Diagon Alley had come up for sale. Ron and George figured it for a good investment and wanted the ground floor for possible expansion. Currently the store space brought in a good rent, being occupied by a sweet shop.

The upper two floors had, at one time been full of tiny bed-sits with a communal kitchen and shared bathrooms on each floor. The rooms were miniscule and dark, the walls were damp and thick with mildew. Ron had taken the lead and supervised the building crew. First they had taken everything back to the studs, then expanded the windows, next they had knocked through to WWW's building on the second floor, adding two bedrooms and a bath to George and Angie's flat.

The rest of the Second floor was turned in to a studio flat with a nice iron balcony. Verity had fallen in love with it and signed the lease before the plaster was dry. The third floor Ron had lovingly transformed in to a three bedroom, two bath flat for Hermione and himself. It featured a library with floor to ceiling bookshelves for his wife's ever growing collection and a den, decorated in Chuddley orange, for himself.

Their bedroom had large French doors, outside of which was a circular stair, leading to a spacious roof deck, complete with a broom shed.

Hugo had left the moving of boxes and furniture to the younger and magical in the family and had concentrated on filling the book shelves. Mr. Dewey's system was well known to him and Hermione liked order in her library, so he had reached in to countless boxes and bent, or stretched to place the books on their proper shelves.

It really was cleaver how the magical books fit right in to the muggle sorting system, after all the history of England was 941 or 942 be it muggle or magical, just to cite one example.

Ron was equally fastidious when it came to the kitchen. He was the cook of the family and liked his pantry and cupboards just so. Jean shared his passion for all things culinary and happily went about stocking the fantastic cooks kitchen he had created.

There was a bit of a deadline for all this as Harry and Ginny were getting married in two weeks. Naturally Hermione and Ron were standing up with their best friends and they wanted their home settled, so they could concentrate on making the wedding go as smoothly as possible.

TGTGTG

The grounds of the burrow had been transformed. A magnificent ice dome covered the area for the ceremony. Warming spells kept it comfortable for the guests. Hugo smiled as he approached Harry and Ron. The two were acting as greeters as guest after guest arrived for the evening ceremony.

Neville, George, Percy and Bill were seating the guests, Percy showed them to their seats, Audrey was already seated just in front of them and she pointed out the few people Hugo and Jean did not already know. Dudley, Harry's cousin, strode beaming down the aisle, with him was a sour, horse-faced woman that Audrey indicated was Harry's aunt. Jean muttered a few choice thoughts about what she would like to do to the woman after it got a bit darker.

Kingsley was there with his new wife. Appolonia was a majestically tall beautiful woman with ebony skin. Next came Neville was there seating his wife. Hannah looked radiant in a soft green, fur trimmed robe. Hugo and Jean had a standing weekly date at the Leaky Cauldron. Fridays, after their visit to the the orphange, the ate an early dinner there before driveing back home.

All of Ginny's Harpies' team mates and most of her UK teammates were there. Hugo was beside himself when Gwenog Jones waved. Ginny had gotten him all of their autographs and he had to admit he was a bit smitten with the Harpies as a whole and Gwenog in particular.

The stars were out and lit up the sky. The ice dome shone like a giant diamond.

The minister motioned for Harry, Ron and Neville to join him up front.

Harry looked remarkably calm and utterly happy as he waited for his bride.

Luna floated down the aisle looking ethereal. Next Hermione came down the aisle. She had a smile from ear to ear! Her best friends were getting married. They both looked beautiful in green robes trimmed in white fur. Their hands were tucked in to white fur muffs that had red roses pinned to them.

Teddy and Victoire came down the aisle hand in hand. Teddy had morphed to look just like Harry. Victoire was dressed in long white robes trimmed in fur and carried a small fur muff. Teddy had on black dress robes, just like Harry's. You could hear the ohs and ahs from most of the guests.

Hugo was distracted for a moment by the site of a snowball hovering over the head of the Weasley's sour old Aunt Muriel. Ginny and Molly were going to kill George, if his wife didn't first. Angelina was trying to grab the snowball and his wand.

Suddenly trumpets sounded and Ginny, on Arthur's arm appeared at the end of the isle. She was stunning. Her hair had been loosely pulled back and she wore a tiara that had to magical, it was so beautiful. Floating behind her was the thinnest of veils. She carried Red roses. Her robes were a soft white that clung to her shape. They were trimmed in white fur. Pearls nestled at her neck.

The moment was broken when George let the snowball fall down the front of Aunt Muriel's robes. Not missing a step Ginny reached out and cuffed George on the back of the head as she passed.

Arthur stood between Harry and Ginny. He took Harry's hand in his and placed Ginny's over Harry's. He leaned in and said something softly to Harry then reached up and placed a loving hand upon both of their cheeks, smiling he turned and joined Molly.

Harry and Ginny turned toward each other to recite their vows.

"I Harry James Potter do take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wedded wife. I promise to be true to her and place no other before her. I promise to share my worldly goods, my daily life, my hopes and dreams with her."

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley do take Harry James Potter to be my wedded husband. I promise to be true to him and place no other before him. I promise to share my worldly goods, my daily life, my hopes and dreams with him.

The minister asked for the rings.

"Just as these rings have no beginning and no end so should your love."

"With this ring, I Harry wed thee Ginny."

"With this ring, I Ginny wed thee Harry."

" I now pronounce that you are husband and wife until death do you part. You may kiss."

After a rather enthusiastic kiss Harry picked up Teddy, took Ginny's hand and they ran back down the aisle.

Harry and Ginny danced the night away. Ginny danced with her dad and all her brothers.. Harry danced with Andy, Molly, Augusta, Jean even his Aunt Petunia, before Dudley took her home. Between dancing with everyone else they would return to each other's arms for a dance.

At Midnight they cut the cake and Kreacher served the feast he and Molly had worked so hard on. Harry took him aside and thanked him for all his hard work, Ginny kissed his bald head.

Everyone was laughing and dancing under the dome. Bill and Fleur were dancing by Aunt Muriel when suddenly Fleur threw up down the front of her robes! Molly hurried to clean Aunt Muriel up and Bill led Fleur away to lay down in the burrow. Aunt Muriel left soon after muttering about foreigners not being able to hold their liquor.

Even though it was a crisp December night Harry and Ginny had known how they wanted to leave for their honeymoon. So a little past one in the morning they said their goodbyes and mounted Harry's broom. Anyone looking might have seen a pair of lovers snuggled close on a broom soaring in to the night.

Ron and Hermione were staying the night at Hugo and Jean's close to 2 am the four walked, the couples hand in hand through the sleeping village. Ron and Hermione had tired, satisfied smiles, their minds and hearts filled with love and joy for Harry and Ginny. Hugo and Jean's faces were much the same, theirs was happiness born of contentment. Their daughter was married in to a family that could be bested by no other and they were a welcome part of all of their lives.


	8. Happiness and disapointments

Arthur and Molly's 34th anniversary, what a party! The Weasley children had all gotten together and bought a week for the happy couple at Euro Disneyland, Hugo and Jean had searched bookstores and found every guidebook they could, Jean was sure that Arthur was just as pleased with the books as the trip! He kept looking through them and muttering 'fascinating'.

Molly and Arthur returned in time for a big family Christmas at the burrow. Angie was finally out of the first trimester and large with their first child, a boy they planned on naming Fredric Fabian Weasley the second.

Fleur and Bill had news too. They were expecting their second girl.

2004

Ron finally had the talk with George. George had seen it coming. Ron had been finding less and less satisfaction working for WWW. Sure he made a lot of money, but he felt like he had more to give society. George knew he would make a great auror. So with George's blessing Ron would begin auror training in January of 2004.

Hugo and Jean accompanied Hermione on a trip to Paris that February. It was a quick 3 day weekend. La rue du sortilège was the Paris equivalent of Diagon alley and WWW was opening up a new store there. George had asked his sister-in-law to start the legal ball rolling.

Monsieur Delacour, Fleur's father, had agreed to be WWW's representative in France. He was a very likeable gentleman. It also appeared he had a good head for business too, WWW should do well with this first store out of England.

Back at the Burrow for another wedding. Percy, the third oldest Weasley son, was marrying a Canadian, Audrey. She was a delightful young lady. While the March wind was blowing outside the hearth in the parlor was bright and cheerful. The ceremony was short and very sweet. The family dinner that followed filled with love and laughter.

Jean bet Hugo that night Angie would be having the baby in less than a week. Hugo had to pay up, with dinner, when Fredric Fabian Weasley the second was born on his father's birthday of April 1st.

June 30th found the family back at St. Mungo's. Dominique Weasley joined her big sister Victoire and her parents Bill and Fleur.

The Weasley's were not done yet, apparently the Honeymoon had been very romantic for Percy and Audrey. She had to quit her job due to terrible morning sickness.

Molly and Arthur had moved them in to Percy's old room so they could help with Audrey's care. Jean spent a good deal of time at the burrow, helping to ease Audrey's boredom and discomfort.

Christmas that year was a festive occasion. Two new babies added to the fun. Audrey was feeling good enough to join in. A new peace seemed to have settled over George.

Molly had knitted stockings for all the little ones. The boys had bright blue stockings to hang by the fire and the girls had rich burgundy ones.

Christmas morning found Teddy and Victoire happily passing out presents before tearing in to theirs. After all the presents had been opened, Teddy and Victoire had been given permission to play in Ginny's old room with their new quidditch figures. (Teddy now had the Canadian national team and Victoire had gotten her wish of her own stadium, the UK team and the French team.)

"before everyone runs off Harry and I have one last present for Mum." Ginny handed her mother a box.

Smiling questioningly Molly opened it to find another bright blue stocking. "We will have to hang that one up next year Mum."

Suddenly the adults all roared as they all realized what the stocking meant!

Audrey had little Molly in February of '05.

Hermione suffered another miss-carriage, in July, just after Ginny had their god-son, James. It hurt Hugo to see his little girl with that longing and disappointment in her eyes.

She had made the rounds of both magical and muggle doctors and no one could tell her why it was so hard for her body to hold on to a pregnancy.

Ron was fantastic, never criticizing, or complaining, always holding her when she needed to cry, saying all the right things. Jean knew he hurt too but she also knew he was sincere when he told Hermione that if it was meant to be they would have that longed for baby, but if not he was fine with it just being the two of them.

In September George and Angie asked Hugo and Jean to join WWW's charity board. They wanted someone to oversee the medical outreach programs.

Hugo decided that it was time for he and Jean to mark off one of the items on their 'bucket list'. November and December found them enjoying the warm beaches of Mexico.


	9. A Rose blooms

Hugo and Jean were in London for the week, busy with getting the orphans ready for Hogwarts and committee meetings.

They were staying at the renovated Leaky Cauldron. Anyone who had ate or stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in the past were certainly pleased and surprised by the changes that had been made.

The muggle shop next door had been for sale and with a small loan Hannah had been able to secure both properties.

It had long been a blessing and a curse that any access to Diagon alley from muggle London was through the center of the crowded pub and with the post war economy booming more and more magical folk were using the pub's fireplace to floo to London's wizard shopping area.

Working with Arthur Weasley, Hannah had gotten permission to construct a new 'lobby' area on the first floor of the building she had bought. It had two fireplaces hooked up to the floo, several secure apparition booths and a welcome desk, staffed 24 hours a day. The shop owners had wanted a spot for muggle parents to get more information for years and George had led the drive to fund the center. It also had display cases where items available from their shops could be displayed and an area where announcements and sales could be posted.

The top floors of the new building had been connected to the old inn and on suite units built. Tom's old bedroom over the kitchen had been gutted, along about half that floor, and a new private flat for the two of them had been created

The downstairs had seen great changes too. It was no longer dark and smoky with centuries of dirt crusted on. The rich old wood shone from the thorough cleaning it had been given, over the bar was a large flat screen, it would be tuned to the cable-less, most often to the sports channel. A new kitchen had been fitted in the basement.

After the meeting today George had taken them to St Mungo's to acquaint them with the muffle entrance. It was quite cleaver, Around the corner from the store front that served as the magical entrance was what appeared to be a door that led to a bunch of flats, Just inside the door there was what appeared to be a security camera and phone. You simply picked up the phone and stated your name and who you were visiting.

Jean and Hugo needed to know this as Hermione was due to give birth soon. A blessed baby girl was on the way.

Jean had helped Hermione and Ron fix up the nursery in their diagon alley flat and was looking forward to fixing up the room they picked at the Burrow, for Arthur was retiring, he and Molly were moving to Hogsmede and had given the burrow to Ron and Hermione.

It was perfect, he and Jean would be walking distance from their grandchild and had already volunteered to watch the baby when Hermione went back to work.

After George had introduced them to the receptionist at St. Mungo's and they had a tour of the maternity area, they had gone out to see a play, just the two of them on a date! George had hurried off to a family retirement party for Arthur. The Weasley's and Potter's, notorious for being dedicated, nose to the grindstone workers had all taken a half day off! On a Monday!

The MOM had a big celebration planned for Arthur later that month but with Hermione and all her sister-in-laws being large with child, the family wanted a private party before the babies were born. George was getting teased mercilessly by family and friends, it seems his little island should be opened as a fertility clinic. All of the girls had gotten pregnant during Christmas break there!

Hugo had just turned on his mobile, coming out of the theater when it rang. It was Ron, Hermione was in labor!

Wednesday morning found Hugo and Jean with most of the male Weasley's, and Molly, having a celebratory breakfast. They each had a copy of the Prophet:

**August 2 2006**

**Prominent Wizarding Family welcomes four new members on the same day.**

It was an event unprecedented in the history of St. Mungo's. "Not since the baby boom the year after Voldemort was defeated have we been this busy." Said mediwitch Cho Chang. "Never, that we know of, have 5 cousins been born on the same day here."

Mrs. Ginny Potter, ne Weasley, reporter for this paper and her Husband Harry, assistant head of the auror department, MOM, welcomed their second child, a boy at 12 past midnight August 1st.

Also welcoming their second child was Mrs. Audrey Weasley and her husband Percy, head of the department of sports regulation, MOM. They had a girl at 4: 15 am.

Mrs. Angelina Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, owner of the wildly successful WWW, welcomed there second child, a girl at 1:20 in the afternoon.

Mrs. Fleur Weasley, maker of the popular "Vela" line of skin care products, and Mr. William Weasley, renowned curse breaker, who works for Gringotts, welcomed their third child, a son at 2:01 pm.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley, head of the department of magical law, MOM, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, auror, MOM, welcomed their first child a girl at 11:59 pm.

"We squeaked that one in!" Mr. R. Weasley was quoted as saying. "I told Hermione to get on with it as all the other's had been born!" Mr. Weasley spoke to us before being admitted to have his broken left shoulder repaired. It is not known how he received the injury.

In a related note; The MOM announced the retirement of Mr. Arthur Weasley. Minister Shakelbolt said of Mr. Weasley; "Arthur has been a trusted coworker of mine for many years. His devotion to cleaning up the ministry and his courage during the war against Voldemort is widely known. He will be missed, but he has earned the right to retire and enjoy spoiling his grandchildren.

The Weasley family is rumored to be one of the richest families in the wizarding world, with the success of WWW. How much they are worth is open to debate as when this reporter tried to inquire at Gringotts I was told to "Mind your own business." By the spokes-goblin.

Hugo chuckled, if they only knew! Arthur and he were heading out to Lloyd's for a meeting concerning the muggle investments WWW's charity had made.

George had listened when Jean had voiced an opinion that there were lots of muggle families dealing with having a magical child, and not all of those families could afford the expenses that entailed.

Freddy's kids already had the mechanics in place to help magical families down on their luck, now Hugo had been elected by the board to head up the muggle side of things. This would be their first year handing out stipends to muggle born students, Arthur would work with Hogwarts and the Ministry to obtain the names of the families.

A group of muggle parents, who already had experienced finding out their child was magical, had volunteered to go with the instructors from Hogwarts with the letters for the students.

WWW sent along with them a atm card to Lloyd's. Lloyd's and Gringotts worked closely together and the card would work in the muggle world and the magical world to buy the supplies that the students needed.

Jean was spending the day with Molly, getting ready for all the girls and new babies to come home on Thursday. Normally they would have only stayed one day, but being who this new crop of wonders belonged to, the MOM wanted an extra day to beef up security around their homes.


	10. Grandparents and great debates

Hugo smiled as he watched Jean rock Rose to sleep. The Ministry of Magic certainly had a generous maternity leave policy, 2 years. But Hermione just could not take that much time off. She had stayed at home for the first 6 months, having only minimal contact with her very able assistant. Now though she was heading back to work, mornings only for two months and then full time.

There had really been now doubt who would watch little Rose, the reason Arthur and Molly had offered the Burrow to Ron, instead of one of their other children, was because Hugo and Jean lived so close.

Devon's relatively mild climate meant that Rose spent a lot of her babyhood outside. The village got used to her wee ginger head peeking out of the baby carrier on Hugo or Jean's back during the week. She went everywhere with her Grandparents, even on the 4 hour trips to London for meetings and shopping.

Ron and Hermione had kept their little flat in Diagon alley. The whole family used it when work or pleasure kept them in London overnight.

Rose was a easy baby, the only caveat was you had to secure a net over her when she was sleeping. It seemed she and Albus Potter were very strong magically, a trait that showed up often when they were happy. They had a tendency to literally 'lighten up'. Amazing how quickly you got used to floating babies!

Hugo shifted the baby to the other shoulder, Rose had tried her best to stay awake, but the murmuring of voices at the meeting had lulled her to sleep. Mrs. Fig had come to the committee with a family in need and a plan of action was being hatched.

WWW's charity was a benevolent dictatorship, with hints of democracy thrown in. George Weasley had, arguably, the biggest heart in all of England, if it were up to him no family would go without. Angie, his wife, saw to the practical side of things, reigning in the spending and, along with Bill Weasley and Hugo saw to the investments that will allow the charity to give for generations.

Bill handled the magical investments and Hugo the muggle, (a partnership that they in fact preformed for the Weasley and Potter families private money as well).

A heated debate was currently being held between George and Harry, Hugo knew he would be called upon to mediate soon as this involved a potential muggle investment.

Harry loved Mrs. Fig, a squib who had, unbeknownst to Harry at the time. Devoted her life to looking out for him and keeping The great Albus Dumbledore informed of his development.

He wanted to fund the solution to her request personally and George felt equally strongly that WWW should be the one to provide the monies.

The debate was, by necessity, a quiet one. WWW's board meetings were, perhaps, the only ones in England that involved so many adults with babies and toddlers in laps or playing under the table.

George had Roxanne cradled in his arms and Harry was standing, swaying trying to quiet a fussy Albus. It was a comical site, especially when George inadvertently emphasized a point , pointing with Roxie's dummy!

It was just the Bill, Hugo, Harry and George at the current meeting, as it concerned funding, the solution to the problem having already been decided in the larger meeting earlier.

Hugo stood and laid Rose next to Dom in one of the ever-present cots then raised his eyebrows toward Bill, they would be a while, but eventually George and Harry would work it out and then Hugo and Bill could get to the financial end of things.

AN - sorry for the cliffet, lol. Woke yesterday with the next chapter partially formed. Was going to do it as a one shot, but decided it would fit nicely in here.


	11. Mrs Figg's problem

Mrs. Arabella Figg had been a police dispatcher in her younger days. Mr. Figg had been a bobby when they had first married, rising through the ranks. They had known each other all their lives, the only two squibs in either of their families for some generations.

Mrs. Figg's younger brothers had been great friends with Gideon and Fabian Prewit and fought along side of them during Tom Riddle's initial rise to power.

Arabella and Sam, her husband, had been perfectly placed to keep the Order informed of the Death eaters muggle activities. The night the Potter's were killed Albus Dumbledore knocked on their door with a request, so began the watching, the worrying and the protecting, as much as they could, of Harry Potter.

Sam had died of a heart attack when Harry was only 3, leaving Arabella to carry on alone. She hated the Dursley's for what they did to the boy and more than once railed against the reason he had to stay with them.

When the dear boy had defeated Voldemort she assumed her involvement with the wizarding world would come to an end. Her brother's were dead, occupational hazard for aurors, Albus was gone and so was most of her family.

The only one left was a great-niece, the grand-daughter of her brother Nigel, who had married a muggle girl. Anna never knew her dad, just the man her mom had married when she was 5, a hard bitter miser with a son her age.

Arabella and Sam had done all they could for the girl, but the stepfather discouraged their efforts. Anna's mother had died when Anna was 16, leaving her and Geoff motherless in a cold loveless home. They drew closer together and a deep love formed, when they were 18 they ran away and eloped, bringing down the wrath of the miserly father.

Arabella helped the young couple get set up in a flat. Geoff did his best to support his little family, which quickly grew to include a fine healthy daughter and son.

When the boy was just one and his sister 2 a drunk driver broadsided the family car on the driver's side, Geoff was driving and killed instantly.

Anna, did the best she could but soon she was out of money, she had to turn to her father-in-law for help. The miser would 'allow' her to move back home, giving the little family one room to call their own, in exchange for Anna cooking and cleaning.

Mrs. Figg wanted help quickly, before her great-niece moved back to the bleak house, so, once Harry and George had worked out who would pay for what, Bill and Hugo got to work.

Purchasing property in England is notoriously a long drawn out affair, 12 weeks is the average, so first Mrs. Figg was given enough money to cover Anna's rent for 6 months. Then Hugo went looking for a home to buy. As a cover story Mrs. Figg was to tell Anna that she had won the home in a Lottery and, as she had no other relatives, she wanted to share her good fortune with Anna and the children.

A beautiful Victorian semi-detached in Tuffnell Park fit the bill. The garden was lush and had room for the children to play. The layout was, when bought, 5 bedrooms and one bath. Hugo had two small bedrooms made in to a larger en-suite for Mrs. Figg. It gave the ageing woman the family she had longed for and placed her where she could watch for magical signs in the two wee ones.

Dudley Dursley bought Mrs. Figg's home and remodeled it for his growing family, allowing him to be near his mum and dad as they aged.

All in all it worked out well and started a whole new charity for WWW and the Potters, buying and renovating houses and offering them at a low interest rate to deserving families, magical and muggle.


	12. Promotions, problems and double prams

AN- I re-read parts of my other stories in an attempt to keep them in sync. I find I am not liking my Hermione and Ron one and it very well be my next project, a complete re-write.

But for now let's continue with the Grangers.

**2007**

Ron eased himself slowly in to the chair. He had a tired but satisfied look about him. Apparently he and Harry had been on a long assignment that had ended in a magical shoot-out. Ron had sprinted through some rough country after a fleeing wizard and was suffering for it with various scrapes, bruises and strains.

He could have gone to St. Mungo's for treatment but he and Harry preferred returning home. Hermione kept a generous supply of the necessary potions on hand, clearly labeled so Jean or Hugo could administer them if she was away, as she was at the moment.

Currently Hugo was helping his son-in-law peel the dirt and blood encrusted clothes from his body. The boy resembled a lump of ground meat. On top of that bruises were starting to form.

Jean called from the hallway that she had gotten the tub filled with warm water and added the potion. Ron leaned on Hugo as they made their way to the bathroom with the deep old-fashioned claw foot tub. Ron managed to climb in and visibly relaxed as the warm water and soothing potion began the work of healing.

Jean knocked on the door and handed in a tray of potions she figured Hugo would need. Ron dutifully drank them all and the healing was swift for most of his injuries, but his left foot looked like it would need additional help. After making sure Ron would not drift off and slip below the water, Hugo hurried out to the hall and called Molly on the mobile phone, within a few minutes she was there.

Jean and Hugo had to smile when they heard Ron's shout of embracement as his mother charged in on him, naked in the tub. Sure enough the ankle was broken, Ron was one tough s.o.b.! How had he run on that? nuch less walk on it for all this time? Hugo helped him get dressed and Molly apperated him to the auror wing of St. Mungo's.

tgtgtgtgtg

When his Hermione and Ron's share of WWW had started making money faster than a reasonable person could spend it he and Hermione had looked around for ways to help. Ron had quietly began a fund for the children of those killed by Voldemort and his followers. Hermione had begun scholarships for those needing help with school supplies and books.

With Ron now a full fledged auror and continuing to work with George developing WWW products Hugo had taken over administrating Ron's fund. Doing so he had met many a family bravely struggling on minus a mum or dad. For their part the families liked the quiet jovial man who never made them feel as if they were charity cases. As Hugo's hair and beard grew whiter and his belly rounder, some of the children swore he was St. Nick himself!

tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtg

Hugo clicked off the wireless, it was official, Harry was the head of the Aurors. That should shake a few old wizarding families to the roots! It also meant more security for the family, as if being the object of every sick wacko's revenge and power fantasies were not enough!

The children were a bit worried, yes Hugo knew that the Weasley siblings were all grown men and women, but, just like his Hermione, they would all be the "children" to Jean and himself forever.

They wanted their children to have as "normal" of a childhood as possible but yet they needed to ensure their safety.

For Hugo and Jean's part they were extra aware anytime they had Rose and any of her cousins with them. Hermione was rising fast in magical law and not making friends with the old and young bigots.

Even though the goblins were utterly discrete, and would never divulge WWW's worth, people were not unaware and saw it's success, they knew the Weasley's were worth a lot of gold. Malcontents, looking to kidnap one of the family and demand a bunch of gold were out there, luckily they had been too stupid to breach the security in place.

**2008**

Hermione's nightmares were back, she and Jean were in the parlor of the Burrow talking quietly. Lucius Malfoy had returned, Ron and Harry had been forced to kill him after he had taken a school full of muggle children hostage.

The situation had brought the memories of that evil witch torturing her at Malfoy manor back.

All Hermione really needed was to talk it all out and her mum was the perfect person to listen, a couple pots of tea and a half a tin of biscuits would do the trick.

tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtg

Pregnant! Hermione and Ginny were pregnant again! They were both due just after the New Year, apparently that little vacation the two couples took did the trick.

tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtg

Hugo and Jean were motoring toward London, the annual family new years eve party was tonight at Harry and Ginny's home. They wanted to get to the flat on Diagon alley early enough to settle in before taking the tube to Grimald place for a late dinner.

Jean popped over to WWW and returned quickly saying Angie and George needed their help. Apparently even Teddy and Victoire volunteered to help after Angelina had flooed with the news that the Diagon alley store was over run with customers and they could not bring up stock fast enough. WWW was actually calmer than 12 or shell cottage! Freddy and James were running amok at Grimald place and Fleur and Aubrey had all the babies at shell cottage because the rest of the family were so busy. Victoire brought Dominique and Molly with her and settled them upstairs in the flat, contentedly playing with their dolls. Arthur called it the "Weasley divide and conquer method of child rearing".

At seven George sent the staff home and popped over to the LC for a cauldron to go of Hannah's famous cockaleeky soup for them to enjoy before they cleaned up the shop.

tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtg

Lee Jordon's voice relayed the news of the day over the wireless as they sipped butter bears and surveyed the nearly empty fireworks shelves. "A rouge bludger attacked a bus of American muggle tourists today in Leeds. Percy Weasley, Sports equipment regulation head for the Ministry of magic reported;" "Thankfully no one was killed. We were able to heal those involved and they have had their memories modified. It's just another example of why more regulation is needed on equipment being made in China."

"In other news, aurors were called to the tower of London this afternoon after a threat to the safety of Queen Elizabeth was found scrawled by the use of magic on a public loo. When asked if he felt that this threat was connected with the incident this morning at the London Bridge, where leaflets stating that the muggle prime minister should abdicate in favor of the minister of magic were found, Harry Potter, head auror, had this to say:" "No I believe these are separate incidents. It could be no more than a early spate of too much firewisky to celebrate the new year."

Ron's head appeared in the fire. "George by any chance do we sell a sweet that turns a person different colors after eating it?" Teddy spit his soup out of his nose when he caught site of Ron. His face was definitely violet with delicate paisley patterns of puce.

Hugo could not help sputtering out: "Bloody hell Ron! What happened?"

"We've been so busy in the department today that my team grabbed a quick bite at that new magical pastry shop near the ministry. A half an hour after eating we all began to resemble fabric swatches. You should see Denton! He's neon green with shocking pink polka dots!"

While WWW didn't sell such a product, but George did head over to the ministry to try and help figure out what had been used.

10:30 found the parlor of 12 full of very tired people. George had just arrived with a only slightly lavender Ron. It had been determined that a tipsy delivery person had mistakenly switched a carton of "Pansy's patented fabric potion" with "Poppy's pastry flavor elixir."

Kreacher's scream tore through the house. Teddy, being younger and quicker, was the first to the kitchen. There he found the poor elf passed out on the floor, Fred and James jumping, trying to get the pieces of pie Albus and Roxanne were peacefully eating while hovering 5 feet off the ground. It was all too much for poor Ginny who promptly went in to labor. Lilly Luna Potter was born just before midnight.

Hermione went in to labor shortly after Ginny gave birth and Hugo Arthur Weasley was the first baby born at St. Mungo's in 2009.


	13. Babies, bluddgers and booms

AN- sorry it has been so long, blew up yet another computer! LOL

January 2009

Hugo was certainly his father's son, long with feet and hands that his grandpa was sure he would grow in to. Currently Hugo the elder aka grandpa was watching Ron and Harry play a game of wizards chess while holding their youngest, Hugo and Lily, respectively.

Ron was sitting a bit gingerly in his chair despite the cushioning charm Hermione had place on it for him. Shortly after Hugo's birth Ron had come to her for a very serious discussion.

"Honey we have a pair of beautiful children, a complete set, do we need to try for anymore?"

Hermione had resisted at first, but Ron poured his heart out to her, relating how he had been scared for her with each of the miss-carriages she had suffered. How he watched every succeeding one had depleted her more and more, physically and emotionally. He wanted to insure there would be no more children and he wanted to be the one who had something done.

Vasectomy in the magical world and in the muggle world hardly differs, other that in the magical world it sheds a bit less blood, but the man still feels like he has taken a bluddger to his bits for a week or so and Ron was just on day two.

Jean aka Grandma and Hugo the elder, soon had the chance to spoil little Hugo as much as they did his older sister Rose, once Hermione went back to work.

He soon was traveling back and forth between village and London and a welcome visitor to the orphanage, where the older girls cooed to and cuddled him, while his sister played with the young witches her age.

That summer the grandparents spent much of their time in a small wading pool, set up in their back garden. Rose had long been a fish, difficult to get out of her tub at bath time. Hugo seemed to have his sister's love of the cool liquid too.

The last of August saw them in London, helping with the back-to-Hogwarts shopping for the orphans and going to meet the muggle parents who had just found out their children were magical.

2010

April

Hugo could not help but giggle a bit as he helped load in the books at Harry and Ginny's temporary new home. That James was an imp! Blowing off the roof of Grimald place! What would that boy think of next?


	14. Trains, Owls and Trouble

August 31st.

2010

It was the day before Teddy left for Hogwarts and he was having a steady stream of visitors. The Grangers among them.

It sure was going to be hard not seeing Teddy every week. Hugo and Jean had been teaching science to Teddy and Victorie since they had been 5, now he would be off to Hogwarts. Teddy was talking a mile a minute. He had already told Hugo and Jean about all of his new things, the owl Harry had bought him and the trip to Diagon Alley and now was telling of how they had ran in to George and family at the war memorial in May.

"Roxanne was fussy so I did my animal faces at her. You know she laughs just like Uncle George? She laughed so hard at my fox I just kept doing it! Do you think I'll get sorted in to mum or dad's house? I don't know which I'd like better…" Teddy kept talking faster than anyone could answer.

September 1st

Hugo and Jean had been busy September 1st but part of their minds and hearts were at Kings Cross. Tonight they would be joining the rest of the family at the Burrow and get to hear how Teddy's first trip to the station went.

A somber group ate dinner that night. Half way through an owl arrived with a note from Molly that they had seen Teddy and that he had already made friends.

Neville must have had an owl waiting because, just as everyone was heading for home, an owl arrived telling them that Teddy had been sorted in to Gryffindor.

September 2nd

Jean had just gotten Rose and little Hugo down for their naps when a shaken Hermione apperated in to the sitting room

"Mom it's Teddy he's been hurt badly. We don't know what happened, he was found badly beaten. I am heading to Hogwarts, I'll keep you informed. Oh Mom pray…."

Teddy was in bad shape. Multiple broken bones and a deep concussion. From the looks of him and the other three children they had fought their attackers. Neville and the other professors were conducting a house to house search for any one with suspicious injuries. They knew it was probably useless because the attackers had plenty of time to heal themselves.

The only clue had been a copy of that rag "The Wizard's Weekly World Report" with a picture of Teddy morphing his face and an article by Rita Skeeter.

The family had gathered at Hogsmede when the news came that the other young man had came to long enough to identify their attackers as Slytherine and that the headmistress suspected Rita Skeeter's nephew may have led the attack. Apparently Teddy was bullied on the train by an older Slytherine and was being rescued by a 2nd year Ravenclaw girl when the boy used a spell on her and Teddy knocked him out.

It was a long week for the adults in Teddy's life before Bill brought the news that Teddy was awake, and alert, though hurting. Teddy was in the hospital wing for a total of four weeks.

Apparently an article by Rita Skeeter had started it all. Somehow she had gotten a picture of Teddy when he had been morphing his face to look like a fox to entertain Roxanne and made up garbage about him transforming in to a werewolf like his dad. If she had wanted to cause widespread panic among the parents of Hogwarts, she had failed. The only students that left had been her own nephew and 5 other Slytherines who had been expelled for endangering the life of other students.

Hermione immediately sued Rita and the rag she worked for.

You certainly could not call being a part of the Weasley family dull. Not long after Teddy was up and going again a general alarm went out when James Potter and Freddy Weasley went missing.

Apparently Angie had found the floo powder container empty on the floor and could not find Freddy anywhere. Ginny went immediately to James' room. He was not there nor was he anywhere in the house.

Angie contacted George and Ginny owled Harry. Soon they were contacting every family and friend's household looking for the boys.

The MOM put a trace on both of their fireplaces and confirmed that Freddy had indeed flooed to Grimald Place. Then, it seemed, the boys had flooed to WWW in hogsmede.

Molly and Arthur had not seen them but started searching for them immediately. Angie, Ginny, George and Harry all apperated to Hogsmede to search.

The boys were found outside the gates to Hogwarts. They had decided to visit Teddy. But the wards around the grounds kept them from getting in.

Needless to say there were two little boys who were in a lot of trouble.


	15. Gryffindor gold and ocean blue

Winter

2011

Victoire was helping some of her younger cousins that were gathered around the table. It was Wednesday December 21st and keeping the small group of student's attention on their lessons was proving difficult. Even their teacher found herself drifting off in thought from time to time. Jean was in for the weekly science lessons for the cousins at the school that George and Angie had created on the grounds of WWW's headquarters.

The problem they were all having was that Teddy was coming home for Christmas break the next day. None of the children, Jean or Hugo could get in to Hogwarts to see him after his attack and even though all had heard how well he was doing now, they just wanted to see for themselves. All of them were looking forward to the dinner at Andy's

place tomorrow night.

While Jean was busy with their older cousins at school Hugo had Rose and little Hugo out Christmas shopping for their Mum and Dad. OK so Grandpa was doing the shopping, Rose 4 and Hugo 2 were just fascinated by the bright decorations and the myriad of people they were seeing.

They had hit two bookstores and had Hermione's presents taken care of, now they were headed toward a sports emporium, Ron needed new trainers, he ran every morning before work to help keep in shape and his shoes showed his devotion to fitness. Running in the country left it's mark on a shoe.

He found a perfect t-shirt for little Hugo to give to his daddy it just showed the back of a man and a little boy walking hand-in-hand with the caption "Any man can be a father but it takes someone special to be a daddy."

For fun Hugo picked up the complete set of the 8 muggle Harry Potter movies. It had been interesting to watch Hollywood's version of what his daughter and friends had been through. Ar…..J,K, Rowling's books were much closer to what had happened, but time restraints and editing had made for enjoyable, if not totally accurate telling of the story.

**AN - pretend the epilog isn't in book 7 and in the film (as is rumored).**

Christmas had been fun with the usual exchange of gag and real gifts. All too soon Teddy had headed back to Hogwarts.

Hugo and Jean did a bit of traveling during the coldest months, Rose and little Hugo staying with Molly and Arthur during the day while they were gone.

Spring and with it the anniversary of the battle came along. Then Teddy was home and summer fun began. Trips to the London Zoo, out to shell cottage and family dinners at the Burrow and at Arthur and Molly's place Love Cottage.

Rose and Hugo especially enjoyed splashing in the pond at the burrow and were nut brown by the time Victoire and Teddy were ready to Head for Hogwarts in September of 2011.

Teddy's first excited letter of the school year to Hugo and Jean told all about Victoire's sorting in to Gryffindor and his concerns about the effects Vic's vela heritage was having on some of her classmates.

Jean wrote back for him just to continue to be her friend and soon the people around her would forget to be dazzled and learn what a sweet and loveable friend she could be to them.

By the time the two of them came home for Christmas she had made some really good friends. She was not as outgoing as Teddy and a bit of a better scholar, the two best friends made a good duo. He helped her out of her shyness and she kept him on track academically.

Summer 2012

Almost every adult in the Weasley/Potter family were going to be involved, in some way, with the Olympic games. London was going to be crowded and normal activities would be almost impossible. So Arthur, Molly, Hugo, Jean and Kreacher were taking all the children to George's island.

The games went off without a hitch as far as the magical world was concerned. Security was tight and any magical threat dealt with quickly. Hanna did a booming business with the extra influx of magical dignitaries. George had record sales, as did Fluer's line of products.

Monday the 13th found many of the extended family lounging on the beach, mums and dads were hearing all about the wondrous adventures there sun kissed children had while with "the grandparents" and Kreacher.

The 20th found all back to their normal lives, a smaller few preparing for the Paralympics games that would start in days.

A big family dinner was held at the burrow at the end of August to say goodbye to Teddy and Victiore.

Winter 2012

September saw the school year routine begin again, Ron moving steadily up the ranks of the Aurors and Hermione, with the help of Percy and Arthur, chipping away at the archaic laws that was preventing the true unification of all magical beings.


	16. The quiet years

July

2013

Jean smiled as she watched the children from the orphanage playing. James Potter had decided that he wanted to have his 8th birthday party here. Apparently he and Freddy had made quite a few friends at the home over the years. Those two might be the biggest scamps to hit the wizarding world in a number of years, but they also had pretty soft hearts.

The adults had gone all out, a magical maze of watery fun was in the back garden Molly and Kreacher had led the preparation of a kid friendly buffet.

Mixing with the children from Freddy's home were Weasley-Potter family and friend's group of children, ranging from 2 to 15 years.

The MOM, "Just call me Kingsley, I'm not on duty today", was helping with the grilling of sausages. His 8 year old daughter Rowena was in a giggling group of girls that included Percy and Audrey's daughter Molly.

Lily Potter and little Hugo, all of 4 years old, were sitting in a sand box with Luna and Rolf Scalamander's twins and some of the younger children from the home.

George and Bill were applying temporary tattoos, a new WWW product, to a long line of boys and girls. Ginny Potter was currently chasing her husband around attempting to place a Hippogriff tattoo on his cheek.

Hermione, with the help of Teddy Lupin had Ron down already and there was a lovely pink Pygmy Puff with sparkles now gracing his right bicep.

2015

September

Jean and Hugo were in London when they heard Freddy had been sorted in to Gryffindor and that Bill and Fluer's second daughter Dom had been the first Weasley ever not to be. She was in Ravenclaw. It made sense, yes both of her parents were exceedingly brave, they were also very bright.

They had more time to devote to other interests now that Hugo was in school full time at the WWW headquarters school. Hugo had decided to use the front room of their cottage as a dental suite. The Weasley's and Potters had been coming to him for years and he had been borrowing friends offices for most of the work that needed doing but he had decided that he wanted a small set up at home. So they were in London to purchase what he needed,

Jean was working more and more with the orphanage and the other outreach programs. Fleur and she were currently working on a program to help single parents find childcare and work.

Hermione was moving slowly and steadily through the ranks at the MOM. Reform was happening, not as fast their brilliant daughter would like but it was happening.

She had made friends in the Goblin community with her championing of their rights. Thanks to hard work, there was finally a dialog open that was showing progress.

Harry had not wanted to fill either the Potter or Black seats on the Wizengott, feeling it would be a conflict of interest when people he had arrested appeared for trial, so Ginny represented the Potter seat with Andromeda filling the Black appointment.

Arthur could not fill a seat as he was Kingsley's assistant but to honor all the Weasley's had done during the was Bill had been appointed to a seat vacated by the purging of the MOM.

Harry was continuing the reshaping of the Auror department and Ron was thriving, finding the work to be much like a good chess game.

Rose was incredibly bright and prone to charge off into situations attempting to right real or perceived wrongs.

Hugo was bright too but not as brave, he most often had his head in a book or was on a broom.

He and Lily Potter liked to explore Hugo and Jean's dentistry tomes and wanted to know more about how the human body worked.

Rose's best friend was her cousin Albus, and Hugo rarely was seen without Lily. The Potter children might as well be Jean and Hugo's grandchildren as well, as often as they were at their home.

Hugo and Jean were certainly the most visible muggles in the wizarding world. Their work with the charitable foundations of WWW, their staying in the apartment on Diagon alley when they were in London and the products Hugo continued to develop with George Weasley meant that a vast percentage of the magical community of Britain new their names.

It also did not hurt that Hugo was a huge quiditch fan, his presence at games was now a common sight.

Yes life was good, progress was being made and they both thought that having a witch for a daughter was quite magical.


	17. Danger and changes

2016

July

FIFTH CHILD MISSING

The parents of London's magical community are terrified. Five children have gone missing in the last two weeks. No contact has been made by the kidnapper or kidnappers with the parents of any of the children and none of the children have been found.

Percy Weasley, spokesman for the MOM, stated the auror department had been working round the clock since the first kidnapping trying to find the children.

"There has been little clues to go on. All the children have been abducted in broad daylight, often from their own yards. Everyone, including Mr. Potter, head of the auror department, have been working the case. Most of us here at the MOM are parents and our hearts go out to the families. We are dedicated to finding the children and returning them to their parents."

Hugo folded the Daily Prophet and pushed it deeply in to the waste bin. Rose had already taken to reading the paper and keeping the children from worrying was a large part of why he and Jean had moved in to the burrow temporarily. Molly and Arthur were here too and frankly Hugo felt safer with them there.

Hermione had brought James, Al and Lily Potter to the Burrow after the first kidnapping. Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley were with their French grandparents. AndI had sent Teddy to Charliein Romania. Angie and Audrey had taken their children to George's island.

Harry and Ron had been hunting this madman for weeks. 5 children, two boys and three girls, have been abducted. 3 were abducted from their yards, 1 from a playground and 1 from her front porch. All the children were magical. No corresponding abductions are happening in the muggle community.

Hermione and Percy were just as hard at work, Hermione's division was helping to research each and every lead that came in and Percy, as spokesperson for the MOM, was holding daily news briefings.

In addition many in the MOM were volunteering to set up and strengthen wards around their magical neighbor's houses.

Jean handed Bill a cup of tea, they were sitting around the beloved battered table in the kitchen of the Burrow. " He sent Ron a message that a team should meet him at Shropshire immediately. When they arrived there was no sign of Harry. They spent the night trying to find Harry. This morning they had found him and the children in an abandoned warehouse near Dover. The children were badly beaten, but still alive. Apparently they were being abused by a wizard who got off on causing them pain. It looked as if Harry disarmed him and was winning the battle when he was ambushed by another wizard or witch. Ron found Harry and even though I only saw him for a minute he looked pretty grim."

Molly had apperated to St. Mungos that morning, Arthur had stayed, paceing the floor, until Fluer had showed up shooing him on to the hospital.

Bill was taking Lily, James and Al back with him, the healers thought that Harry would not live, it was thought they had the right to say their goodbyes.

Arthur brought them back early the next morning, helping to get the three exhausted children tucked in to bed and asleep. Rose was still sitting holding Lily's had as she slept, not wanting her to be alone. He was going to shower and change, pick a change of clothes for Molly and return to the vigil.

"He had been working day and night since the first child was reported missing two weeks ago. Yesterday he sent Ron a message that he was close and that a team should meet him at Shropshire immediately. When they arrived there was no sign of Harry. Ron and the team, sensing something was wrong, spent the night re-tracing Harry's investigation. Yesterday morning they had found Harry and all the children in an abandoned warehouse near Dover. The children were badly beaten, but still alive. Apparently they were being abused by a wizard who got off on causing them pain. It looked as if Harry disarmed him and was winning the battle when he was ambushed by another wizard or witch. Ron found Harry barely alive, he had lost most of his blood volume."

Fluer was going back with him, Hugo and Jean had finally convinced her that they would be alright alone with the children. Dennis Creevy had shown up at noon the first day, explaining that the Order of the Phoneix was going to be providing round the clock security for the children, Hugo and Jean until the mad-man was captured.

There had been additional drama the evening before when Teddy Lupin had apparently become overwhelmed and disappeared from the hospital. For a while no one could find him. The mystery was solved when Bill's head popped out of the Burrow's fireplace.

"Fleur let them know I've found him, he's here at shell cottage. I'll stay with him, let me know if anything changes."

It was an impossibly long two weeks. All of the children were scared. Rose seemed to feel she could protect Lily by taking care of her, taking the time to brush her hair, paint her nails and sleeping with her each night.

During the day little Hugo would not leave Lily's side, he anticipated her every need. Rose flited between James and Al. They all gave way to tears from time to time.

A week in to the ordeal Ron came home tired but triumphant. Hard work by the entire department had led to Alphonse and Rita Skeeter. Apparently Alphonse was on sick puppy and his aunt had gone off the rails as her carrear had gone down the tubes.

Harry turned the corner at the two week mark and opened his eyes. Harry improved slowly, September 1st, with Ron and Bill's help, he was able to go to Kings cross to see James off for his first year at Hogwarts. He was off work for 6 months and Ginny took a leave also.

The attack on Harry had long lasting consequences. Teddy and Louis both figured out they wanted to be aurors. Ginny decided that she had been away from home enough. She quit all but the cable job.

Percy had been put on administrative leave, apparently he had tried to strangle Rita with his bare hands as she was being led in to the MOM. He was later cleared of any charges. Minister Shakelbolt had released a statement "if the ministry fired Mr. Weasley I'd have to fire half the staff, including myself. He was just the first one to get to her."

Hermione had personally and brilliantly prosecuted both Skeeters. She obtained a life sentence without parole for R. Skeeter and a Life time institutionalization for A. Skeeter.

There was no way either of them would be free ever again.

Ron became even more serious on the job. Harry introduced a policy that no auror would work alone ever again. He realized he could have gotten himself and the children killed.

And James managed to stay out of trouble for two whole months!

September

James s. Potter (Harry and Ginny's son) to Hogwarts - (Gryffindor)

Molly Weasley (Percy and Audrey's daughter) (Ravenclaw)

The majority of the fmily were gathered at Shell cottage on a late September day, harry was wrapped in a blanket and had Lily on his lap. They were all laughing as the Mom's of the Hogwarts students took turns reading the first week letters from their students:

Dear Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry I told James I would owl you and let you know he was sorted in to Gryffendor. Fred was so happy to have his partner in the same house he tried to bribe another second year to switch dorms so they could share a room. Cooler heads prevailed. (You know Victoire is scary when she gets mad).

Please don't disown me, but I gave the map to James last night and taught him how to use it. See I thought since this is my last year, and I don't really need it anymore that it should go to the oldest grandson of a marauder.

Now hear me out. You know Fred and James are going to sneak around and try stuff any way right? I figured at least this way they wouldn't get caught as often and might get more school work done if not in detention all the time.

I'm afraid that Victoire does not agree. (Did I mention she's scary when she's mad?) I do have one question, Aunt Ginny when did you teach her your bat bogey hex?

Love, Teddy

Dear Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, How could you have raised a god-son with such a complete lack of common sense?

Do you know HE GAVE THE MAP TO JAMES AND TAUGHT HIM HOW TO USE IT? I hope you don't mind, but I had a small visit with James and Fred this morning before breakfast and explained how doing something stupid and getting kicked out of Hogwarts was not a good idea.

I'm afraid I may have threatened to use Fred's beater bat on both of their arses if they came remotely close to being expelled.

I TRIED to visit with Teddy last night about his complete lack of judgment in this matter but he would not see reason. I am currently NOT talking to him.

By the way Aunt Ginny, thank you for teaching me the BB hex.

Love, Victoire

Dear Mom and Dad, First I have no plans on getting kicked out of school. I have no idea why Victoire would believe Fred and I would do something foolish!

I promise I'll be very good and study hard! Please don't take the map away. Your loving son, James

P.S. Did you know Victoire looks a lot like Grandma Molly when she is mad?

Dear Mammon and Papa, Molly was sorted in to Ravenclaw and James was sorted in to Gryffendor. I have never been so glad to be in Ravenclaw. Love, Dominique

Dearest Mother and Father, I am proud to say I have been chosen for Ravenclaw on the strength of my superior intelligence and dedication to hard work. I am relived to tell you James was placed in Gryffendor.

With warmest regards, Your daughter Molly

Hey Pops did you know Victoire can make bats fly out of people's noses? Cool huh! Love, Fred P. S. James is in the cool house!


	18. The first grandchild leaves the nest

What a year 2017 was! First Teddy graduated from Hogwarts. He decided to take a year off and explore the world. He only ended up taking a few months off, but that's another story.

Teddy stayed around to see the fab five off to Hogwarts. Albus, Lucy, Louis, Roxanne and Rose all headed to school at the same time. Lucy was sorted in to Ravenclaw and the rest went to Gryffindor.

The letters to Hugo and Jean were weekly, the biggest surprise was the friendship that developed between Albus Potter, Louis Weasley and Scorpios Malfoy. Scorpios had been sorted in to Gryffindor and apparently a small faction of students held on to their parents beliefs, half of the children targeting Scorpios hated the Malfoys for the sins of the past and half were outraged that a purebred did not act like them.

The Weasley family protection squad was born, soon both sides knew not to mess with Scorpios or any of his friends.

Hugo missed his sister greatly. Ron and he had always been close, but after Rose went to Hogwarts they got even closer.

On his days off Ron like to tinker with new product ideas for WWW. Hugo started spending the day with his dad at the WWW lab. Ron knew Hugo loved his books, so he would encourage him to seek out information about the item Ron was working on in the WWW library.

Hugo hated it when a bookmark would fall out of place. He went to his dad and Uncle George with an idea for a self sticking bookmark that would not damage the book. He had researched a couple of spells he thought would work. The R&D department refined his idea and it was marketed. George made a big deal of it right before Christmas. He had put Hugo's name on the patent, but, to keep the customers from confusing any future products little Hugo came up with from the ones Hugo the older had, he called it "My nephews nifty bookmark."

He had a life size photo of Hugo reading with the bookmark hanging from the book. He put the photo in the windows of all the WWW. Stores. Then he and Hugo made the rounds of the stores. Handing out free bookmarks and books to magical schools in each of the locations.

Hugo's unhappiness disappeared as he gathered memories to share with his sister at Christmas.

A wonderful warm Christmas was had at George's island, the highlight was Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley becoming engaged that Christmas.

2018 started out with sadness. Augusta Longbottom died. Neville's grandmother had become another loving older relative to all of the Weasley and Potter children. Aunt Birdy, as they called her, always had time to listen, explain or just cuddle.

As grandparents Hugo and Jean understand how blessed we were to have so many older people who cared for their grandchildren. I know the children learned a great deal about compassion and caring from them.

Victoire Weasley graduated from Hogwarts that spring and began her career in the organic magical farming field. Vic was a dazzlingly beautiful woman who was the combination of the best of both of her parents. She and Teddy Lupin began planning their wedding and he began his Auror training.

The summer of 2019 was a whirlwind. Hugo was to go to Hogwarts that September, he and Rose joined Jean and big Hugo for two weeks in Florida, USA. They had a majorly good time while in Orlando and bought their parents many a gag gift at the Harry Potter theme park.

When they were back from that, they and their parents went to the French alps for two weeks and then joined the Potter children with Molly and Arthur for an additional two weeks in Germany.

Life was certainly good as Hugo and Jean entered their "golden years".


	19. The final years

2019

Kreacher passed away, Harry and Ginny's house elf. Harry had inherited Kreacher from his god-father. Kreacher would not hear of being freed. He started out sullen and truly unhappy but bloomed under Harry's loving care.

The family gathered together at Hogwarts where he was laid to rest in the garden of the Heroes.

The Daily Prophet carried a lovely article, written by a friend of Ginny Potters. It mentioned Kreacher's leading the house elves of Hogwarts during the battle there. It went on to outline how, even though he never wanted to be freed, he helped Hermione with her efforts to educate and free house elves.

The MOM, Kingsley, even mentioned him in memorial during a speech to the Wizengott.

Rose wrote that the Potter children were devastated, they had only known Kreacher as a loving member of their family. Someone who helped raise them.

Ron helped Harry clean out Kreacher's room, taking the elf heads to shell cottage where they were buried next to Dobby.

Jean had a health scare, a small stroke that left her a bit weak on the left side. It meant that she and Hugo traveled a bit less and stayed in the flat in London more because she would not give up her work with WWW's charities.

2020

Ah the wedding of Victoire and Teddy! What a blow-out that was! Every single family member was there, plus all the adopted family. Jean felt well enough to dance the night away.

Arthur, on the other hand, did not look so good. We found out, not long after the wedding, that the snake bite he had suffered during the war, was still affecting his health.

Charlie, Ron's older brother, became a professor at Hogwarts. He was finally home from Romania.

That September little Hugo and Lily Potter started at Hogwarts. We all gathered at the burrow to hear where they had been sorted to. Charlie sent an owl as soon as they had both been sorted, All the message said was GRYFFINDOR TIMES TWO! In red and gold letters.

Ron felt the loss of his lab buddy deeply. He moped around for many a weekend, at loose ends. Then he started spending one Saturday a month at the orphanage that WWW sponsored. He cheered up immediately.

2020 and beyond

The world lost Arthur Weasley just after his 71st birthday in February. It was a hard loss for all the family, Hugo and Jean felt it keenly, they were not getting any younger and knew as muggles that they would die much younger than Molly.

A bright spot was when Teddy and Victoire had their twins, Fred and George. Before we knew it summer was here and the children were all home.

So it went for the Grangers, winter spent mostly in London, keeping busy with charity work and summers at their cozy little home, children of all ages in and out.

Hugo developed type 2 diabetes and had to give up some of his favorite indulgences, like sugar in his tea but he soon adjusted and it hardly slowed him down.

Jean suffered a couple of more small strokes that left her doing less charity, much to her dismay.

Ron and Hermione spent an increasing amount of time with her parents, storing the memories for when they would be all they had of Hermione's parents.

They moved the Grangers in to the burrow the year Rose graduated from Hogwarts. Hugo was able to go see his granddaughter play for the Holyhead Harpies, He never missed a home game until the last year of his life.

Jean died just after little Hugo graduated from Hogwarts. Her husband, big Hugo just seemed to fade away after that and died 6 months later.

In their wills they left their cottage to Rose where she and Scorpios Malfoy went on to raise their two children, all their dental equipment and books to Hugo 2, who graduated from a muggle dental program and began revolutionalizing the field of magical dentistry.

They also left a legacy to a whole generation of magical children, who learned first hand that muggles were not do different from themselves.

They were the first non magical people to have their obits in the Daily Prophet, the only paper in Britain where there true contributions could be lauded.

AN = That's it dear readers for the Grangers. It has been fun writing about Hermione's folks as I imagined them. Thank you for reading.


End file.
